Sairento Kaminari- Silent Thunder
by Eiji Uchiha
Summary: Eiji Konzaki is new to Karakura town. Can he adapt to his new surroundings and make new friends? My first ever story be kind :D Pairings: Undecided Rated M for language


**Sairento Kaminari- Silent Thunder**

This is my very first story! :D I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcome (please no flames :D)

"_Thinking to one's self"_

"**Hollow talking"**

"Normal talking"

"_**Zanpakuto talking"**_

Normal Text

Takes place during a time after the Fullbring Arc but before the Thousand Years Blood War Arc.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Third Person POV: Karakura Town

A young man who seemed to be around the age of 16 was walking home. He went to the local grocery store to get bread. The young man's name is Eiji Konzaki a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin, black eyes, and spiky black hair. Eiji is new to Karakura town. Having moved from America, in which he lived the majority of his life, Karakura town seemed very foreign to him. It had taken him an hour to find the local grocery store, much to his despise, because he had planned on relaxing after a long day of moving into his new home.

Eiji soon arrived to his home. It is located next to a building named the Kurosaki Clinic. As Eiji neared his front door he heard someone call out to him, well he wasn't exactly sure if it was him that was being called out to, nonetheless Eiji turned around and find where the voice came from. The voice came from another teenage boy. He was standing on the balcony of the Kurosaki clinic/home. The boy was as tall as him, but maybe an inch shorter. The most noticeable thing about the boy was his spiky orange hair. He also seemed to be the same age as him, much to Eiji's joy (he didn't want to be the only teen in his neighborhood). "Oi! Can you hear me"? The young man asked. "Yeah I can hear you… one second" said Eiji as he motioned to the bread he was holding signaling that he was putting it away and coming back.

Eiji placed the bread on top of his refrigerator and returned outside where the other boy was. He walked into his front lawn where he had a clear view of the boy. "What's up"? Eiji asked. "I just wanted to say hello to my new neighbor is all" said the boy. "Oh yeah" Eiji awkwardly said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I'm Ichigo Kurosaki I live here with my dad and my two younger sisters" said Ichigo. "Eiji Konzaki I live here alone" replied Eiji.

"You live alone"? Ichigo asked a bit confused. "Yeah, my mom sent me here because she thinks the school systems are better here or whatever" Eiji replied still rubbing the back of his neck (Yeah Eiji's a little awkward socially.). "I see…" Ichigo said. Eiji awkwardly look away. "Hey"! Ichigo called catching Eiji's attention again. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight"? It was Ichigo's turn now to look away awkwardly. Eiji burst out into laughter. "Dude that sounded so weird!" said Eiji while he continued to laugh like a lunatic. "And I thought I was awkward!" Eiji continued. "What!?" Ichigo exclaimed. "I was being friendly you idiot!" Ichigo continued. "I know I know it's just the way it sounded dude" said Eiji as he calmed down. Ichigo looked really irritated. "Sure I'd like to come over for dinner" said Eiji finally completely calm. "Alright come on over" said Ichigo while he motioned Eiji to come over still a bit irritated from earlier, Eiji smirked at his irritation.

Eiji entered Ichigo's house and took of his shoes as custom. Ichigo led Eiji to the living room. It consisted of a brown couch that faced a flat screen TV on top of a TV desk. A brown rug that rested under the couch and a coffee table that laid in front of the couch and a lamp near the wall. Ichigo signaled Eiji to sit on the couch, which he did. There was a brief silence before Ichigo spoke up. "So, I guess you're going to be attending Karakura High huh"? Asked Ichigo. "Yeah I start classes tomorrow". Said Eiji. "Well I hope you aren't always this awkward". Ichigo replied. "What the hells that supposed to mean"? Asked Eiji a bit offended. "Exactly as it sounds". Replied Ichigo nonchalantly. "I mean if you're always this awkward Keigo's gonna give you hell". "Speaking from experience"? Eiji asked with a smirk adorning his face. Ichigo had a tic mark on his temple "Screw you dude". Ichigo replied irritated once again. "Dude you're so easy to piss off". Eiji said. "I'm going to kill you". Ichigo replied with an evil look on his face. "What!?" Eiji asked creped out by Ichigo's face.

Karin entered the living room to the sight of her older brother and a boy fighting on the floor. It was an amusing sight to behold to her so, she watched. "You spiky haired awkward freak"! Ichigo yelled. "Get off of me you orange haired fucker"! Eiji exclaimed. The two teen boys fought for five minutes until each landed a knockout blow to one another. "Oh brother" Karin sighed at the sight of the two boys sprawled out on the floor". Karin didn't even bother to ask why they were fighting she just said "Dinners ready Ichigo dad can't make it tonight he has a meeting or whatever" and walked away calmly.

A few minutes passed until Ichigo and Eiji both got up from the floor. They both glared at each other for a moment before Ichigo spoke up "Let's go eat…". "Yeah lets". Eiji replied.

Ichigo and Eiji entered the kitchen where Karin already sat at the table. "Hey Yuzu I have a friend over so can you make an extra plate"? Ichigo asked. Yuzu has short light brown hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead and a red hairclip on the left side of her head. Yuzu looked beside Ichigo and saw Eiji. "Hello. What's your name"? Yuzu cheerfully asked. "My name is Eiji Konzaki, nice to meet you". "Hai, my name is Yuzu and that's my sister Karin". Karin gave Eiji an uninterested wave. Karin has dark grey eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders and has large dark eyes. Eiji waved back at her, again it was awkward.

Ichigo, Karin, Eiji, and Yuzu peacefully ate their food while conversing with each other. Time passed and it was time for Eiji to leave Eiji said is goodbyes to Karin and Yuzu as he and Ichigo stepped outside. "Thanks for having me over Ichigo" Eiji thanked. "No problem you're annoying sometimes but you're a cool guy" Ichigo responded genuinely. "I can say the same about you" Eiji said as they both laughed for a moment. They shook hands and Eiji started to walk off when Ichigo said "See you tomorrow". "Yeah see you tomorrow". Eiji replied with a smile. Ichigo returned the smile.

**Ichigo's Room: Ichigo's POV**

I walked into my room and lay on my bed. I lay there thinking about Eiji. "_That guy… his spiritual pressure was crazy high who the hell is he"? _I thought to myself. "_I'll fill Rukia in on him tomorrow, for now I'm going to get some rest. _I decided.

**That's the end of chapter one. Did you love it? Hate it? Think it needs more work? Well let me know from your reviews :D**

**Oh yeah if anyone can give me some tips on the writing structure of my story to help it flow better and make it easier to read let me know please.**

**Also any ideas on who Eiji should be paired up with? I was thinking Orihime but I want you guys input too.**

**Till next time**

**~Eiji Uchiha \m/**


End file.
